


You're my downfall, you're my muse

by nahshedidnt



Series: Rhythm and Blues [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Gen, Hogwarts! au, I just wanted Ronan in hufflepuff, I love him but couldn't fit him in here, barely, barely though - Freeform, gansey is mentioned, no adam at all I'm so sorry, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahshedidnt/pseuds/nahshedidnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall Lynch dies, he leaves destruction in his wake. When Ronan Lynch is angry, he leaves destruction in his wake. And Blue picks up the pieces. </p><p>Otherwise known as the Hogwarts! au in which they don't do any magic and just hang out in Ronan's dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my downfall, you're my muse

Blue Sargent had originally planned to head to the kitchens.

But that was before she had run across a gaggle of fifth years, whispering to each other. Their low tones, however-whether out of fear or respect, Blue would never know- didn't keep the words  _Niall_ and  _destruction_ and  _death_ from standing out. Blue stopped in her tracks. Ronan Lynch was no friend of hers, but even _she_ couldn't suppress sympathy at the thought of his father dying. She had never met Niall Lynch, but she'd heard tales. Tales told in that reverent tone usually reserved for myths and Gods. So yes, she was sympathetic. 

But it was hard to dredge up that sympathy when she remembered her best friend-and the Hufflepuff ghost-Noah quietly confiding in her,"He threatened to throw me out a window _."_ Blue had bristled at that, pawing in her robes for her wand, furious enough to hex Ronan. But Noah, of course, had shrugged at her and said with a lopsided smile, "It sounds like fun." Adding at her horrified look, _"_ It's not like I can die again." Blue had shut up at that, Noah like most ghosts, didn't like to be reminded of their dead-ness and to be honest Blue didn't particularly like to be reminded that her only friend was a ghost and there they'd sat, shoulder to shoulder, Noah chilling her very bones.

Most people though had stopped being sympathetic.  _It has been months_ , some of her teachers would snap when his friend Gansey used Ronan's grief as an excuse for him not being in class. Blue would think of her frogs and bite down the words, ' _Grief doesn't have a time limit_.' Blue shook her head as if that would stop her mind from straying, from thinking of Gansey. He was another sort of enigma entirely, one she preferred not to think about. She reminded herself of the one thing she knew for certain.  _Boys are trouble. Well, except Noah._  

So, when instead of stopping at the kitchens, she found herself walking the extra steps to the Hufflepuff common room, she told herself that she just wanted to visit Noah. One advantage of having a ghost as a best friend was that she knew where all the entrances to the common rooms were. She felt vaguely guilty for what she thought was cheating. She found the barrels and carefully tapped in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff. She'd been doused in vinegar one too many times, to _not_ be careful. She entered the common room, earning a few glares directed at her Gryffindor tie, but no one outright asked her to leave. So, she didn't. She scanned the common room for Noah, her eyes flitting over the plants and the cheerful atmosphere.

When she didn't find Noah-like she'd known she wouldn't-she headed to the boys dormitory, asking herself why exactly was she doing this. Ronan Lynch was after all, no friend of hers. She supposed that they were alike in a way and that if she had the slightest chance of stopping destruction she owed it to her classmates to try.

So, when she knocked of the Seventh Year Dorm and found herself at the receiving end of a glare from a boy with a buzzed head and a bottle of firewhiskey and bloodshot eyes that were  _sad, sad, sad_ and _angry, angry, angry._  She told herself that it was her own fault. Blue hadn't known Ronan in the days  _before,_ but she doubted that he was anything akin to what he was now. "The fuck do you want?" He spat at her and Blue had to close her eyes for a moment and remind herself that she was sorry for him and punching him in the face wouldn't tell him that.

"I come," she said, holding out a bag filled with Honeydukes goodies and a deluxe pack of Bertie Botts,"with sugar and some other things that are probably nasty." He looked at her, uncomprehending. So, she added hastily with false enthusiasm,"Nasty! Like you, get it?" He stared at her some more time before heading back and sprawling out on a bed, presumably his. But he didn't close the door behind him, so Blue took that as an invitation and followed him in.

She settled down on the cleanest bed, casting around for conversation topics. Heavy silence settled between them. Blue offered him the bag of Bertie Botts and he set aside the bottle of firewhiskey and ate them in silence. Blue studied him, taking in the hunched shoulders, pale skin, sharp edges and angles. She'd heard that he'd been the one to find his father's body and she wondered if he hadn't whether it would have lessened his grief and trauma. She wished, just for a moment that it had not been him.

He caught her staring and tossed her a green bean. She picked it up and put aside her mistrust and bit into it. "Broccoli," she said, wrinkling her nose. Ronan smirked at her and Blue found herself smiling back. A smirk was neither a laugh nor a smile but it would do. For now. She thrust her hand into the bag and poked around until she found one that looked vaguely pinkish. Convinced that nothing would annoy him more, she gave him that one. He scowled at her but ate it. He grinned at her triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air."Yoghurt", he said with relish. Blue should have been annoyed but her mind was ringing with the rhythm of  _smile again, again, again._

She wondered why sitting here with Ronan had none of the charged energy or nerves that come with sitting with Gansey. There _was_  a spark in the air but Blue reckoned it was more because of their combined anger and competitiveness. She chose not to test her limits with Bertie Botts again and picked up a Honeydukes bar instead. "I though those were for me?" He asked with a raised brow. Blue made a huge show out of licking her bar before answering, "Yeah, well you haven't proved yourself worthy of it."

Ronan smirked again, raising a brow. _Really?_  It conveyed non verbally. Blue held his eyes for a minute. _Really._  His smirk widening was the only warning she got before he was reaching across the bed and plucking her bar out of her hands and licking it thoroughly. Blue gaped at him, "That had my saliva all over it, you idiot! And there are plenty more _in the bag_." Ronan grinned at her again and said. "Where's the fun in that?"

Blue was annoyed at being unable to get angry at this stupid boy. She picked up a pillow from the bed she was sitting on considering whether to hit him, Ronan had more reach than her and she was bound to lose, but if that made him grin again.....would that really be failure? And it wasn't as if she wouldn't fight tooth and nail. With her mind made up, she smiled and picked up a pillow from the bed she was sitting on and lobbed it at him.

* * *

After their pillow fight-with Ronan throwing in a few jinxes here and there-they both lay down on different beds and waited for their breath and hearbeats to settle. Blue opened her mouth to ask whose bed she was lying on but then thought better of it. They both lay in companionable silence for a while and Blue was just contemplating leaving when Ronan said,"Tell me something good." It's like a scene out of a corny chick flick but with none of the unresolved sexual tension.

Blue thought for a moment, before starting to tell him about the time when she'd scared off a few idiotic boys by singing a song in Old Gaelic. He laughed loudly at the beginning, but gradually his laughter faded until it'd been quite a while since he'd made a sarcastic comment. Blue glanced over and found him asleep, she bit back a smile. Sleep had erased everything jagged about Ronan Lynch. She got up to leave and was smoothing down her skirt when Noah appeared.

 He'd been her best mate for seven years, but she still wasn't used to him just appearing out of nowhere. She jumped. Noah put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. "He's a light sleeper." Blue nodded her understanding. She picked up her bag and made to leave. Noah leaned in, so close that she could feel his cold presence upon her skin. "He has nightmares, don't leave!"He whispered. 

Blue started to protest. She didn't owe Ronan Lynch anything, he was no friend of her after all. But Noah only raised  a knowing eyebrow at her. Blue sighed, biting back her protest somehow over the course of the evening it seemed she and Ronan Lynch had become friends. She glanced over at his sleeping form and thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!!! Personally, not really happy with this but let me know if it was good or if it was as awful as I think this was.


End file.
